vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
Heather Poe
|Relatives = Unnamed grandmother}} Heather Poe is a supporting character in . She is a young woman whom the fledgling may come across and become involved with over the events of the game. She is a potential ghoul. Biography Early life Heather is a fashion design student attending college in Los Angeles, living alone with her grandmother. Prior to the game's events, her parents died in a car accident. Events of Bloodlines She can be found critically injured in an operation room of the Medical Clinic, located in Santa Monica. If the fledgling spoke with Knox Harrington or asked Mercurio about vampire blood earlier, the option to save her by offering vampire blood will be available. If this does not occur before the completion of the Elizabethan Rendezvous quest, she will die from her wounds. If saved, Heather shows up a few nights later, in front of the Venture Tower in Downtown to thank the fledgling for saving her life. The fledgling then has the option of either letting her live with them, or freeing her from the blood bond. Fate Depending on the installed patch, it is possible to save Heather from an otherwise unavoidable death. With the unofficial plus patch, telling her to remain indoors and out of sight will keep her safe and ultimately alive. It is also possible to keep her alive by typing G.Heather_Indoors = 1 into the console. The last chance to release her is before the Society for the Preservation of Professors quest is initiated or completed. If she is not released in any other version of the game, she will die as part of the story. Personality It is difficult to guess who Heather really was before she met the Protagonist. Her thinking and behavior were likely altered significantly by the blood bond. She seems to have been an average person though perhaps more kind and naive than some. She may have been depressed after the death of her parents and lonely because she had no one special in her life. This could explain why she seems to view the Protagonist as a kind of lover regardless of their feelings towards her. After the fledgling saves her and takes her on as a ghoul, she becomes extremely attached to the point of obsession, constantly worrying and asking after them. Her acts of affection could be seen as childish and naive, as if she is very inexperienced with relationships. She seems to be doing everything and anything to please the fledgling but isn't sure what they want. One example is when she abducts a man who followed her home and locks him in the fledgling's haven bathroom for the player to feed on later. If the protagonist is a Malkavian, she refers to this man as "a fish" for the fledgling's consumption. Her behavior is quite different if the fledgling is a Malkavian. She ordinarily shows some apprehension about the actions she takes such as abducting the man or drinking the Fledgling's blood. Though she may be more afraid of displeasing the Fledgling than anything else. As a Malkavian ghoul, she is not at all hesitant about taking any of these actions and seems to shed the concerns of the human world much more quickly. Related Quests *'Trick or Treatment' *'Hell at the Hallowbrook Hotel' (player determined) See Also * S.M.M.C. Morgue computer * Dr. Malcolm St. Martin computer Trivia *Heather's official diagnosis can be found on Malcolm's computer in the medical clinic. According to the file she had ruptured organs, lacerations, and internal bleeding. Her condition was listed as critical. *If the fledgling is a Malkavian, Heather will eventually pick up on their strange cadence of speaking and imitate it. *The song "Smaller God" could be interpreted as the theme of Heather's relationship with the Protagonist. *If one made the choice to save Heather and denied her request on staying with the fledgling on living at his/her haven, she will sneak into the player's apartment and desperately beg to be taken in. External links * Navigation es: Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Blood dolls Category:Mortals Category:Player-Determinant Deaths Category:Characters (Bloodlines) Category:Supporting Characters